Mi Uchigato
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Un día, cuando Itachi entrenaba bajo la observación de Sasuke, éste escuchó un ruido que lo alarmó y el acto que cometió después, lo llevó a encariñarse con un gato. Itachi no sabe cómo ayudar a su hermano a conservar a lo que Sasuke llamó: su "Uchigato". No yaoi.


**Mi ****_Uchigato_**

* * *

Comenzaba el verano, las hojas de los árboles caían y el viento golpeaba sobre los rostros de dos niños del clan Uchiha que permanecían en el bosque. El más grande entrenaba su puntería con los kunai, mientras que el pequeño, escondido detrás de un árbol, observaba con admiración y un dejo de envidia infantil. Solían hacer eso cada semana. Itachi, el mayor, estaba acostumbrado de ser observado por su hermano menor, Sasuke. Al principio le asustaba que pudiera hacerse daño, que quisiera interponerse en el camino de los kunai, que se cayera. Pronto se percató de que Sasuke sabía en dónde se encontraba y cómo protegerse. A pesar de su corta edad, Sasuke ya ansiaba ser tan buen ninja como su hermano y por esa razón, analizaba cada movimiento de Itachi. Y éste, para darle placer a su hermano, no le negaba el acceso a su entrenamiento o a sus misiones más sencillas. Había que admitirlo, los hermanos Uchiha se amaban.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en la trayectoria de las armas, que no escucharon el movimiento de un pequeño animal saltando sobre los árboles. Itachi cerró los ojos, enfocándose en las dianas que había puesto en el terreno, calculando la fuerza que tendría que ejercer y el chakra acumulado para que cada kunai se clavara en el blanco. Sasuke no perdió detalle de la más mínima respiración de su hermano.

Finalmente, Itachi estiró los brazos y arrojó los primeros kunai, dando justo en donde esperaba. Lanzó otros dos y entonces Sasuke escuchó un maullido agudo. Provenía del árbol a su lado, justo arriba de la diana que Itachi había colocado una hora atrás. Actuó sin pensar. Salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el blanco. Itachi miró la escena con terror, y con una velocidad increíble, arrojó otro kunai para esquivar la trayectoria del que caería en la espalda de su hermano de haber permitido su camino. Escuchó claramente otro golpe seco seguido por un maullido y vio a su hermano jadear de rodillas frente a la diana. Estaba a salvo.

— Sasuke. — lo llamó acercándose a él. — No debiste hacer eso, es muy peligroso.

— Hermano mayor, arrojé al gato fuera del camino, pero no sé dónde cayó. — contestó Sasuke incorporándose para caminar a su alrededor. — ¿No lo ves, hermano mayor? — preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, como si así pudiera extender su campo de visión.

Itachi suspiró antes de desactivar su sharingan y ayudar a su pequeño hermano a encontrar al dichoso gato. Caminaron por separado durante no más de dos minutos, cuando Itachi vio un pequeño bulto delante de él. Oculto entre unas rocas, estaba un gato no mayor de ocho meses y color negro. En el lomo tenía una ondulada mancha blanca que alcanzaba el comienzo de su pata trasera izquierda. Había perdido la consciencia, quizá a causa del golpe que Sasuke le había dado para evitar el contacto con el filo del kunai. Debería aprender a salvar a sus compañeros de una manera adecuada o toda su vida la pasaría pateando a las personas para alejarlas del peligro.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Está aquí! — gritó.

El niño, a varios metros de él, corrió con una mirada preocupada en los ojos. Al llegar a donde su hermano, éste le señaló al gatito que seguía sin despertar. Sasuke examinó al animal con la mirada, buscando una señal de sangre y, al no encontrarla, sonrió con amplitud. Itachi siguió la mirada de su hermanito y esperó con ansiedad a que el gato despertara. No estaba muerto, podía ver sus respiraciones en el pecho, pero temía que estuviera gravemente herido.

— Es bonito, ¿no crees? — preguntó Sasuke, ignorante de los pensamientos de su hermano.

— ¿Eh?... Ah, sí, lo es.

— La abuela Gato no tiene uno como éste. — aseguró agachándose un poco más. — Es más bonito que todos los gatos que hemos atrapado, ¿verdad, hermano mayor?

—Ah… sí. — contestó no muy convencido. A decir verdad, no recordaba ni a la mitad de gatos que Sasuke había atrapado para tomar su huella. Sin embargo, no era capaz de contradecir la felicidad de Sasuke y si ese pensamiento lo hacía dichoso, entonces le diría que sí.

El gato estiró las patas delanteras antes de abrir los ojos. Itachi lo miró con atención absorbiendo cada movimiento suyo para notar cualquier anomalía, mientras la sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchaba más y más. Para él, ese gato era el más hermoso que había en el mundo. Tal vez se debiera a la mancha en su lomo o al acto heroico que pensaba haber cometido. Fuera lo que fuera, Sasuke se había envuelto en un afecto que no conocía.

— ¡Gatito! — exclamó antes de sostener al animal en sus brazos. El gato, todavía adormilado, no evitó el contacto, pero maulló cuando Sasuke colocó su mano sobre su pata trasera derecha.

Itachi apretó el puño: ahí estaba la lesión que había esperado. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del confundido Sasuke y le sonrió:

— Está bien, sólo necesitará un pequeño vendaje, si es lo que yo pienso. — le dijo con intención de tranquilizarlo.

Su hermanito, sin despegar la mirada del gato y con los labios tensos en una línea recta, asintió aferrándose más al animal. Lo que le aliviaba era que no tenía ningún kunai clavado en el cuerpo; hubiera sido una escena bastante triste para un niño de tan sólo siete años. Itachi lo jaló con delicadeza del codo para incorporarlo.

— Pero tendremos que llevarlo con los Inuzuka, me parece que tiene algunos veterinarios en su clan. — Sasuke lo miró con súplica e hizo un mohín. Itachi no pudo evitar enternecerse ante aquel gesto. Podría afirmar frente a toda la aldea, si es que no fuera un acto que desvergonzaría a su familia, que Sasuke era el chiquillo más tierno de todo Konoha.

— No. — dijo rotundamente Sasuke acariciando al minino. — Ellos tienen perros, no gatos. Podemos esconderlo de padre y madre mientras se cura. — afirmó ofreciéndole el animal a su hermano. Itachi, algo asombrado, lo aceptó.

Sasuke metió la mano en su pequeño bolsito para sacar una capa de su clan que cargaba a todas partes para casos de frío. Itachi sonrió al comprender el plan de su pequeño hermano. Con cuidado y sin prisa, ambos Uchiha envolvieron al gatito entre la capa de manera que no pudiera verse su cara, pero no lo apretara tanto como para asfixiarlo.

— Aún así, alguien podría descubrirnos. ¿Qué harás si papá lo ve? No te permitirá conservarlo, si es lo que esperas. — advirtió Itachi.

— Sí, pero está muy bonito, ¿verdad, hermano mayor? — cuestionó Sasuke cerrando los ojos mientras estrechaba más su abrazo con el gato.

Itachi no respondió. No era que le desagradaran los gatos, pero sabía que no ocurriría nada bueno si su padre se enteraba de eso. Sin embargo, el ver a Sasuke encariñándose con un animal que acababa de conocer, era un placer que le resultaba curioso. Era común que los Uchiha fueran amables con los gatos, pero de ahí a que quisieran convertirlos en sus mascotas o acompañantes, había un abismo.

Soportando sus pensamientos negativos, los hermanos caminaron sobre las calles de Konoha. Sasuke, para cambiar el tema, empezó a hablar de sus vacaciones y los deseos que tenía por regresar pronto a la academia. Itachi escuchaba con atención; admiraba la devoción por el aprendizaje que Sasuke sentía. Ni siquiera recordaba que ir a la academia fuera tan divertido como él lo planteaba.

— ¡Pero esa clase es aburrida! — alegó Sasuke hablando de la historia ninja. — ¿Y yo para qué quiero saber de dónde nació el ninjutsu? Sólo lo uso y ya.

En ese momento, el pie derecho del niño se atoró en una piedra y él trastabilló, provocando una molestia en el felino, que maulló incómodo y quiso salir de su envoltura, pero Sasuke lo retuvo.

— Silencio, gatito. — le susurró Sasuke sin percatarse de que a su lado pasaba una compañera suya, tomada de la mano de su madre.

La chiquilla de cabello rosado miró el bulto con interés. Entonces Sasuke percibió su mirada y volteó a verla, causándole un inevitable sonrojo. Asustado, dio dos pasos al frente para evitar cualquier contacto con ella. Itachi, en cambio, le sonrió a la niña y colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Ella asintió comprendiendo el mensaje y le dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke antes de seguir caminando con su madre.

— Hermano mayor — dijo Sasuke una vez Itachi lo alcanzó. — ¿no conoces algún jutsu silenciador que me ayude a que el gatito no maulle?

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Itachi algo asombrado. — Eh… no, lamentablemente no. — contestó mirando nuevamente al bulto como si temiera que éste saliera huyendo tras escuchar el plan de Sasuke.

— ¿Y Shizui tampoco? — insistió Sasuke observando el poco pelaje que se alcanzaba a distinguir de la capa.

— Me temo que no, Sasuke.

— ¿Y crees que alguien en el clan, que quiera ayudarnos, conozca alguno?

— No. Esa habilidad no corresponde al clan Uchiha.

— Bueno, ¿y alguno que impida a papá y mamá que lo escuchen?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas conservarlo? Sasuke, sabes bien que no nos permiten tener una mascota, ¿cierto?

El pequeño niño se detuvo frente a la entrada del distrito Uchiha y volteó a ver a su hermano con un mohín inflándole los cachetes.

— ¿Y por qué no? — preguntó.

— Son las reglas del clan, Sasuke. Además, no es propio de un Uchiha tener a un animal como un gato. Ten en cuenta de que no sólo necesitan cariño, también habría que conseguirle comida, darle una cama, bañarlo, cuidarlo…

— ¡Pero puedo entrenarlo para que sea un gato ninja como los de la abuela Gato! A éste no le obligaré a poner su huella en nuestra libreta, te lo prometo, hermano mayor. — Itachi abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sasuke se colocó de puntillas para resaltar su capricho. — ¡Él es mi Uchigato!

— ¿Tu qué? — preguntó Itachi sin saber si debería reírse o asustarse por la creatividad de su hermano.

Él volvió a hacer un mohín y entonces Itachi comprendió que hablaba en serio. Suspiró, poco a poco se hincó frente a él y colocó los brazos alrededor del gatito, quien ya dormía plácidamente en la capa de Sasuke. En definitiva, había leyes en el clan demasiado estrictas para un simple niño de siete años. Claro que comprendía el deseo y cariño de Sasuke. Quería ayudarlo, convencer a su padre de que le permitiera ese animalito a su hermano menor, pero sabía de antemano que nada funcionaría. Para esa circunstancia, sólo podía encontrar una solución.

— Muy bien, yo te cubriré. — dijo Itachi mirando nuevamente al "Uchigato" de Sasuke. — Lo conservaremos hasta que esté curado por completo, después lo llevaremos con la abuela Gato y le propondremos que lo cuide por ti. Seguirá siendo tuyo, podrás visitarlo siempre que quieras y no correrá peligro alguno. ¿Qué te parece?

— Pe-pero… ¿y si vuelve a lastimarse? — cuestionó el niño con cierta lástima en sus ojos clavados en el gato. — ¿Podré ir a cuidarlo?

— Ah… sí. Inventaré una misión de rango "C" para que vayamos a cuidarlo y nos quedaremos ahí el tiempo que sea necesario.

Sasuke esbozó una enorme sonrisa y apretó al Uchigato sobre su mejilla. Satisfecho, asintió y juntos entraron al distrito Uchiha.

Itachi miraba de reojo a su hermano, preguntándose si podrían ocultar el tiempo suficiente al felino. El plan era bueno, aunque todavía existía la posibilidad de que sus padres los descubrieran y entonces sí tendrían problemas. Caminaron sin ser interrogados por ningún familiar.

— Hermano mayor, ¿qué haremos si nos preguntan qué es esto? — preguntó Sasuke señalando con la mirada al envuelto gato.

— Les diremos que son mis kunai, que están sucios y me quisiste ayudar a cargarlos en esa capa para evitar que tu ropa se ensuciara. — respondió Itachi con simpleza. Sasuke asintió tras comprender.

Sonrió. Quizá Sasuke se preocupaba por cosas muy vanas, pero conociéndolo, era porque ya tenía alguna solución en su cabeza en caso de que su padre se enterara del gato. O tal vez era que simplemente a Sasuke no le interesaba, él sólo disfrutaba el momento, sólo festejaba que su Uchigato estuviera a salvo, descansando entre sus brazos y sólo le interesaba cuidarlo. De cualquier manera, Itachi admiraba la cantidad de amor que existía en el corazón de Sasuke. Aunque esa misma cantidad podría revertirse en odio. Y eso era lo que temía.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

Itachi sacudió su cabeza para evadir más recuerdos y giró el rostro para mirar a su compañero de Akatsuki. Éste estaba de pie frente a la salida del templo, con la espada Samehade en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo, Itachi? — preguntó Kisame.

— Sí, intercéptalos y no permitas que nos interrumpan. — respondió Itachi de nuevo dándole la espalda. — Es hora de ver a mi tonto hermano menor. — susurró para sí mismo, sin poder evitar el recuerdo de la última carta de la abuela Gato. Sin poder olvidar las últimas frases: "Uchigato enfermó y Sasuke estuvo con él. Tomó varias armas, algunas ropas y permaneció aquí hasta que su gato murió. Es un buen chico, Itachi, todavía puede amar."

— Muy bien, entonces me voy. — dijo Kisame antes de salir.

Itachi no respondió. Suspiró y agradeció que tan siquiera una pequeña parte de Sasuke todavía pudiera tener algo más que odio. Con melancolía, extendió una ligera sonrisa.

— Lo cumpliste, Sasuke. Cuidaste de tu Uchigato hasta el final. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanito.

* * *

**¡Hola!:**

**No pude evitarlo, adoro a los gatos y me encanta la relación de los Uchiha con éstos. Además de que lo escribí por una actividad en un foro... Pero igual sirve acá, ¿qué no? **

**Y sí, no pude evitarlo, tenía que poner una escena con Sakura o iba a morir. Bueno, quizá no, pero, neh, es un capricho mío. **

**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado o tan siquiera entretenido. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
